


Fall Activities

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Your favorite thing to do in the fall season is bake. Cookies, cupcakes, brownies, and everything else in between. Wanda, your girlfriend, doesn’t know how to bake so you show her how.





	Fall Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Wanda so please tell me if I wrote her correctly and if I didn't, tell me how I can fix it.

Your favorite part of Fall is the weather, the clothes and the cold nights. You loved going pumpkin picking, having campfires, wearing comfy clothes and above all, spending it with the love of your life.

You met Wanda when she joined the Avengers after you defeated Ultron. It was sad what happened to her brother but you gained a friend. For the first few months, you two hung out because you were more alike than you thought.

You both had been taken by HYDRA and trained to be the bad guy. You both wanted to be good and to do good but were scared. You both lost someone close to you. You both made it out alive.

You two bonded over the small things and as time went on, you got to know her and started to fall for her. She wasn’t as bad as people made her out to be. You gave her a chance and listened to her when she ranted on about HYDRA and losing her brother. You were there to comfort her when she broke down because she didn’t think she would be able to do this without Pietro.

You were there for her, telling her that everything would be okay. In those few months you gotten to know her, she had gotten to know you. You told her of your time before HYDRA. You would tell her stories of your childhood, making her smile as if she experienced them too.

She was the one to hold you when you started crying about your sister and how you lost her when she didn’t want to conform to HYDRA’s ways. You were all alone after you watched her get shot multiple times. They trained you to be a stone-cold killer and that wasn’t who you were.

In the span of only months, you had gotten to know not only a friend but also a lover. She was always there for you when no one else was. She was there to share the laughs and the tears, to hold you when you needed to be held.

You were the first to ask her out and she immediately said yes. You had fun dating her. You got to show her the things you could do and you got to witness her magic up close. You took her on calming and relaxing dates while she took you on spontaneous ones. There was never a dull moment with her and now that Fall is just around the corner, you get to experience your favorite season with her.

To kick things off, since everyone was out of the Tower, you wanted to make sweets. Cookies, brownies, cupcakes, anything that was sweet, you enjoyed. You knew that Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Steve would enjoy the treats you made.

You got out the baking pans you would need before getting out all the ingredients. You were just about to start cooking when Wanda walked into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” She asked, looking at the loads of food on the table.

“I’m making all kinds of sweets. You want to help? It’ll be fun. We can decorate after they’ve cooled down. I’d figure everyone would enjoy this.”

“Sure.” She smiled, going over to the sink and washing her hands. You started on the cookies since those would be easiest to make.

“How do you do this? I’ve never cooked before.” She said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you. It’s easy. I remember my mom teaching me how to cook. You know, back before…” You couldn’t finish your sentence.

“I know. She would be proud of you now.” Wanda said, placing her hand on your shoulder. You smiled at her and kisses her cheek as a way of saying ‘thanks’ before separating the ingredients you needed from the ones you didn’t.

“Okay, why don’t you mix these while I set the stove.” You smiled and turned to the stove. You set it for the temperature you needed before looking back. Wanda was using her powers to mix it and you quickly shut that down.

“No, Wanda, you don’t do it that way.” You smiled and she immediately stopped.

“But I am mixing it.”

“No, it’s more… authentic… if you do it with your hands. Come on, I’ll show you.” You walked behind her and slid your hands over her arms before resting them on hers. She grinned and let you do your thing. You laced your fingers with hers before grabbing the cookie dough.

“You really have to dig in there.” You whispered and started to knead the dough that still didn’t have chocolate chips. She smiled and did as you instructed.

“Like this?” She asked even though you knew she knew what she was doing. You smiled and took your hands away before wrapping them around her waist and squeezing affectionately.

“Yeah and now we have to add in the chocolate chips. Do you want a lot?” You asked and grabbed the container of the chips.

“Yeah, a lot.” She nodded. You opened the jar and shook it over the dough. Wanda paused what she was doing to let the chips fall where they may before going back to kneading the dough.

“There, you’re doing a good job.” You winked at her before popping a chip in your mouth.

“How do I know when it’s done?” She asked.

“If it feels even. If there are no more white flour or chunks of dough hanging off. It has to be one big blob.” You said before separating the ingredients for the brownies.

“Okay, I think it’s ready.” She said and you tested it out before nodding.

“You did well for a first-timer.” You grinned.

“I like doing this with you.” She admitted and you moved closer to her before grabbing her dough-covered hand.

“We can do it more often if you like.” You said with a smile and she nodded. You leaned in and she met you in the middle. You kissed her slowly to show her that you really loved her which she didn’t mind. She was always a sucker for the slow and affectionate kisses.

“Ah, I thought I smelled the oven burning.” You pulled away from Wanda and looked at Steve who smiled at the two of you. He was the number one supporter of you and Wanda. You loved Steve and how he could be such a sweetheart.

“There’s nothing in there you doofus.” You giggled and grabbed a small chunk of the dough before rolling it in your hands.

“I know. I see you’re making cookies. Can I help?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah, you can get started on the brownies.” You nodded and Wand joined you in making small balls.

“And brownies? Oh, I love you.” Steve smiled and grabbed some ingredients.

“And cupcakes,” Wanda said.

“You’re my new favorite couple.” Steve nodded.

“Good,” you nodded and made several more balls before looking up at him. “Wait, ‘new’? We were never number one?”

 


End file.
